


Starry Night Sky

by ArchiveResponcibly



Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, M/M, Stars, Suspected Cheating, logan is Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly
Summary: The number one problem of dating Roman; he will stop at Nothing for a grand gesture. No matter how it looks. Though, as Janus is about to learn, it might not really be that much of a problem at all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Starry Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> TWs; Remus being Remus, cursing, Virgil and Roman being suspicous, suspected cheating. I think that's it, but tell me if I missed anything!

Remus watched his best friend slither into the kitchen where he was making himself a sandwich. Janus looked confused, and slightly frustrated, as he took a seat at the counter. “That’s a pretty shit walk-of-shame face.” Remus told him offhandedly. He was just flipped the bird. “Honestly, Snakey, what’s got your dick in a twist?”

Janus sighed. “ _ Don’t  _ shut it.” he insisted.

Remus shrugged, globbing another scoop of his relish-ketchup-mustard concoction onto his lunch.  _ 1… 2… 3…  _ “It  _ isn’t _ Roman.” Janus muttered.  _ Called it _ .

“Aww.” Remus teased. “Not satisfied, Snakey? You know, I could-”

“ _ Don’t  _ finish that sentence, I dare you.” Remus burst out laughing. Janus wrinkled his nose, eyes narrowed in disgust.

“Fine, then, what has my dear brother done this time?” Remus asked, hiding his curiosity behind his ridiculous speech patterns.

Janus shrugged, still very peeved. “I  _ do  _ have a clue; he  _ isn’t  _ sneaking around avoiding me.” Remus gave him a confused look.

“That’s it?”

“What _don’t_ you mean ‘that’s it’?” Janus questioned. “He _is_ like this all the time.” Remus rolled his eyes, spinning around to lean against the counter.

“Fine, fine.” he said sarcastically, putting his hands up. “He’s getting fucked behind your back, prepare to have no choice but to kill him with me. Happy?” 

“ _ Certainly _ .” 

“Great!” Remus’s sadistic grin returned to his face. “There’s this river in the imagination we can drown him in; he’ll be all gross and bloated, it’ll be great.”

Janus looked like he was about to argue back, but stopped himself with an audible click of his jaw closing. “What’re you kiddos talking about?” Patton chirped, skipping into the kitchen with the two friends.

“My slut of a brother!”

“Remus!” Janus shrieked. Patton looked horror struck for a moment, before sighing and taking a seat next to the snake.

“Awww, come on, Double-D; Frog Daddy’s heard worse.”

“I was summoned.” came the low annoyed tone of Virgil, suddenly sitting on the counter in front of the others. He looked over at a very uncomfortable looking Patton, before looking at Remus. “Shut up.”

“You don’t even know what I said!” the duke insisted loudly. Virgil glared at him.

“It’s alright, Kiddo.” Patton insisted. Remus gave him an apologetic sort of look. Trying to change the subject, Patton asked. “Hey, where have you been all day? I went to check on you and you weren’t in your room.”

Virgil shrugged. “I’ve been with Ro.” he answered, giving Janus a sly smirk.

“What have you been doing?” Janus interrogated.

Virgil looked away, purposefully not answered. “Anyways, Duke Ock, we still on tonight?” he asked.

“I’m coming for your fucking high score, Virgin!” Remus exclaimed. “You don’t even  _ move,  _ how are you still  _ beating _ me?” Virgil just smirked.

“Because  _ I’m  _ not pathetic.”

“Take that  _ back  _ you piece of shit!” 

**I**

The next day, Janus stalked up to his boyfriend’s room and knocked loudly on the extravagant door. “Whoever is it?” Roman called back.

“Janus!”

Instantly, the deceitful side could hear shuffling from inside the room, and the thud of something hitting the ground. “C-come in!” Roman finally insisted.

Already suspicious, Janus opened the door and stepped inside. Roman sat on the bed, pillows messy and sheets mussed. On the ground, surrounded by a haphazard pile of various movies, was Virgil. The both of them looked like deer in the headlights. “Well, this  _ isn’t  _ suspicious.” Janus muttered, glaring at the both of them.

“We were about to watch a movie, would you like to join us?” Roman asked, regaining his composure; his boyfriend sensed his lie immediately, but said nothing.

“We have Disney plus.” was all he said, noting the many Disney movies on the ground. The two looked at each other nervously. “I’d rather not, I merely came to tell you that Remus and I would be spending the day in the imagination.” he informed. “You know, cause I  _ tell _ you when I’m gonna disappear for a day.” he muttered bitterly to himself. 

“oh, okay; have fun!” 

**II**

Janus walked back through the common room to grab a snack, when he noticed Logan and Virgil arguing quietly in the living room. “Just trust me? Please, L. I can prove it, just give me til then.”

Logan sighed. “Why will it take you that long? Virgil, it’s wednesday.”

“I know, I know that. Please, I promise I can prove it, but I  _ need  _ until friday.” Still, Logan didn’t look convinced. Janus was quiet, not wanting them to see him, but still curious.

“And if I still don’t believe you?” Logan interrogated.

Virgil paled. “Then we can have this discussion again. Please, L.” Janus slunk away just as he heard Logan replied  _ “alright, fine. I’ll trust you.”  _

**III**

Friday rolled around, and Janus made a point to be up early. No way was he about to miss whatever shit-show was about to go down. Patton and Remus were in the kitchen, making (hopefully edible) pancakes. Roman, Virgil, and him were sprawled across the couch, all vehemently avoiding one another.

The air itself seemed to come to a stop as Logan walked in, immediately searching out his boyfriend’s gaze. “It’s friday.” he informed plainly. Virgil looked nervously over at Roman, who simply nodded with a barely-concealed grin on his face.

A relieved, if terrified, smile crossed Virgil’s face. “Come on, then.” he insisted, walking down the hallway. Roman looked over at Janus.

“You too, darling.” he said, offering a hand. “Trust in me.” 

Janus and Logan were led through to the door to the imagination. “Alright, close your eyes.” Roman told them flatly.

“What?” they asked in unison, confused by the other’s sudden change of tone from earlier. 

“Close ‘em!”

They complied, bathing the world in darkness. Janus could feel a tug on his arm and followed cautiously. 

After a few moments, and some whispers he couldn’t make out, Janus was brought to a stop. “Alright, open your eyes.” hesitantly, Janus complied.

His breath fluttered from his lungs instantly at the awed gasp he let out. Above him, sat a perfect night sky, stars and colours freckling the navy blue perfectly. Instantly, he looked for Serpens (his favourite constellation). As he searched, the sky began to shift, until he was staring right at it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Virgil and Roman high five soundly. “Did you two do all of this?” Logan breathed. They nodded. “It’s astounding, but why?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper, as if sound would shatter the sky above him.

Virgil shrugged. “You like stars.”

“Was this what you were doing on wednesday?” Janus asked. Roman nodded sheepishly. 

“Yeah… I needed Virgil to explain the names and stories and such…” he explained.

“And then  _ you  _ kept getting distracted making fun of the characters and pointing out plot holes!” his best friend shot back. “Hence it taking so long.”

“Why would you need to understand the stories to create this?” Logan asked.

Roman’s eyes lit up. “Right, right! Just focus on a constellation, any constellation.” quickly, Janus focussed on Serpens. After a moment, the sky around it pushed away as the stars came to life in the familiar tale.

It took the side a few moments to realise that Roman was staring at  _ him  _ in awe, instead of the sky. 


End file.
